


Like Father, Like Son

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee fraks his father's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is epic in its utter wrongness.

When Lee entered his father's quarters, she was lying on the leather couch: Laura Roslin in all her glory. She was naked but for a blanket thrown haphazardly across her middle, which still allowed for a tantalizing glimpse of the swell of creamy breasts, the hint of dark hair beyond alabaster thighs. She lay on her back, one arm slung across her eyes, a mess of chestnut curls splayed out on the cushion around her. Though her head was turned towards him, all Lee could see of Laura's face was the serene smile gracing her lips, the rounded point of her chin. He watched her chest rise and fall with a succession of rapid breaths.

Though he was still nervous, the three generous whiskeys he'd downed before heading over had taken most of the edge off. Emboldened by the alcohol in his system, Lee quietly crossed the distance from the hatch, stood looking down at her from beside the low chest in front of the couch. She was as lovely as he'd imagined she would be: this woman who'd been the object of more than one of his masturbatory fantasies. His president. His father's lover.

"Lee," Laura drawled from under her arm, his name a melodious sigh.

Lee moved around the chest, dropped down to perch on the edge nearest the couch. Nearest Laura. His eyes blazed a slow trail over her feminine curves, her exposed pale skin.

"Did he just frak you?" he asked in a husky whisper.

Laura slid the arm back from her face, settled her bright eyes on his.

"Yes."

"Did you come?"

"Yes," she breathed, nodding slowly as the corners of her mouth turned up into a contented smile and her eyes slid shut.

Lee was utterly entranced by the seraphic expression on her face, the languid bearing of her posture as she lay in front of him.

"Did he come inside you?" he questioned, voice low.

"Yes."

"Let me see."

Laura's eyes snapped open at his command. She drew in a ragged breath on seeing the purely carnal, lustful look on Lee's face.

"_Let me see_, " he repeated.

As Laura pushed herself slowly up into a sitting position, the blanket fell from her chest, settled in her lap. She offered Lee a smug smile when his breathing hitched at the sight of her fully exposed breasts. She swung her legs off the couch and planted her bare feet on the rug between Lee's boots, leveled her gaze at him.

Lee reached out and grabbed a corner of the blanket, drawing it quickly from her body and casting it aside. He spread his legs further, scooted closer to the edge of the trunk on which he sat. He put a hand to each of Laura's knees, pressed them apart until she was open to him between his legs. He dragged his gaze up the smooth expanse of her thighs to the neat patch of hair at her center. Lee lifted his eyes to Laura's face as he began trailing his hands up the silky skin of her upper thighs, watched as she parted her lips and sucked in a sharp breath as his thumbs made contact with her wet folds.

He hunched his shoulders and tilted his head to get a good look between her legs as he pushed his thumbs inside her. He groaned as the thick, milky evidence of his father's orgasm flowed slowly from Laura's body. He spread his fingers and gripped the soft flesh of her inner thighs as he drew the slightly sticky fluid up to circle her clit with the pad of his thumb.

Laura gasped at the firm touch to her overly sensitive center, closed her eyes and dropped her shoulders to the back of the couch. She braced her hands at her sides, pushing into the leather cushion to arch her back. She began rolling her hips in counterpoint to the pressure Lee was applying to her clit, humming her pleasure.

Lee pushed two fingers of his other hand into Laura, sliding them in and out of her slick heat on pace with the thumb still pressed to the hard knot of her clit. He watched as his thick fingers pumped more of his father's pearly semen from Laura's body with every rapid thrust.

"Gods," he grunted. "He frak you good, Laura?"

"Yes, Lee - gods, it was good."

"You like it when he shoots his load in you, don't you?" he asked, increasing the speed with which he was finger frakking her.

"Yesss. I do. I like it." she moaned. "Oh - he - mmm - fraks me hard," she panted. "_Comes_ hard."

Lee growled and shoved his fingers into her as far as they'd reach, eliciting a strangled cry from Laura, before he withdrew his hands altogether. As Laura was about to protest the abrupt interruption, Lee stood quickly and dropped his trousers to the deck. He pushed the military issue boxers down just far enough to free his rigid cock, tucked the elastic under his balls while he cupped them with the other. He grabbed Laura's left leg behind the knee, hoisted it roughly in the air until her back was flat on the couch. He hooked her leg over the crook of his arm and kneeled with his right leg on the couch. He took his dick in his other hand and stroked himself as he leaned forward. As he pushed his hips into her, Lee stilled the hand at his cock, gripping his shaft to guide him into Laura's wet heat.

Lee and Laura both groaned when the tip of his cock slid against her entrance, and he pushed fully into her in one thrust. He slid his other hand under the leg Laura still had hanging over the edge of the couch until both her feet were hanging at his sides. With the leverage his foot planted on the deck allowed, he began pounding into her.

"Is this how he fraks you, Laura?" He panted. "Is this how he makes you come?"

Laura's only response was a throaty hum as she arched her back off the couch, meeting Lee's hips as he crashed into her. Beads of perspiration formed on his brow, ran down his face along his hairline with the effort of forcefully frakking her. Laura's body was glowing with a sheen of sweat, locks of her hair were plastered to her neck, her upper back was sticky against the smooth leather underneath her.

"He call you..." Lee ground out, "..._Madame President_ when he fraks you?"

At his words, Laura slammed her head back into the cushion, jerked her pelvis into Lee's hips and came with a keening cry. Lee continued to drive into her mercilessly as Laura convulsed around him with her climax.

As Laura collapsed, boneless, back onto the couch, Lee dropped her legs from his arms, slowed his thrusts and leaned over her. With his arms locked at either side of her head, Lee stared down unabashedly at Laura's face as her body continued to twitch with the waning spasms of her orgasm. Lee was working his hips in slow circles, easing her down from her peak. He brought a hand up to cup her firm breast, skimmed his thumb around the pebbled skin surrounding her erect nipple. Laura opened her eyes, watched him roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he began pumping into her with renewed force. He lifted his face to hers, moaned as he dragged his tongue along her lips.

Laura opened her mouth and slipped her tongue out to meet Lee's. He responded by crushing his lips against hers in a brutal, open-mouthed kiss, slamming his still-hard cock into her roughly. Laura slid her hands around his shoulders and rocked her hips to meet his unforgiving thrusts. Lee lifted the hair from Laura's shoulder, pulled it taught, dropped his mouth to rake his teeth against the soft skin of her neck.

"Gods, you're a good frak," he breathed into her hair.

Laura sensed he was getting close, felt the change in his rhythm and clenched her inner muscles around his cock.

Lee pushed himself suddenly up from the couch, out of her body and pulled her upright. He stood facing her, gripped the shaft of his dick with one hand and reached out to cup the back of Laura's head with the other. Laura leaned forward and took him into her mouth, drawing a rumbling growl from Lee.

"You taste him on me?" he asked, watching his wet cock slide between her velvety lips.

Laura hummed around him in reply, flicked her eyes up to lock onto his. Lee released the hold on his dick,   
moved that hand, too, to tangle in the hair at the back of her head. He began bucking his hips more quickly, forcing the head of his cock to the back of Laura's throat with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm approaching, his balls tightening, as Laura skillfully worked him with her mouth and tongue.

"Suck... me," he said through clenched teeth. "Suck... _him_... off me."

Laura added a hand to aid in her ministrations, pulling his cock through her fist as she drew her mouth up and down along his length. She dragged the fingers of her other hand up his thigh, cupped his balls and squeezed them rhythmically.

Lee threw his head back, clenched the muscles of his tight ass and drove into her hot, wet mouth. He gripped her head to still her movements, jerked his hips and came with an unintelligible shout. He forced his eyes open and looked down to where Laura was noisily sucking at his pulsing cock.

"Godsdamn," he moaned, "Swallow it... swallow it."

He moved his hips in slow, erratic circles while Laura continued to suck him as his dick jumped and twitched in her mouth. As his erection began to diminish, Lee tugged hard on Laura's hair, snapping her head back. His softening cock popped from her mouth with a wet smack.

Lee removed his hands from Laura's damp, tangled hair, moved them to cup her cheeks. He rubbed a thumb back and forth along her full lower lip, tore his gaze from her swollen mouth to her shining green eyes.

"You've got the come of _two_ Adama men sliding down your throat."


End file.
